


double tap to reply

by larryspoppyflower



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snapchat Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspoppyflower/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as soon as calum had finished brushing his teeth, he heard his phone go off. he spit out the mouthwash he'd used and ran to grab his phone. he unplugged it and notice he'd gotten a snapchat from mikey. he smiled, expecting a cute 'goodnight' picture, or perhaps a drunk 'gfdnasighret !2s CalPlnam!' (it wouldn't be the first time..) well, he was half right.. michael was drunk. but, well, it wasn't a goodnight snapchat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double tap to reply

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is some shit smut, i apologize. i was so fucking bored and i came up with this god damn idea. but yeah enjoy ?? i hope. and yeah honestly this is just porn without plot so lets be real
> 
> unbeta'd because who the fuck betas my stuff anyways

calum really didn't want to be here right now. he was currently sitting on his best mate, ashton's, couch eating chips out of a cheap plastic bowl. he was honestly regretting telling his boyfriend that he didn't want to go to the club with him.

 

x-x-x-x

 

 _"babe, i'm heading out to the club, wanna come with?"_    _calum felt his now red-haired boyfriend wrap his muscular arms around his waist. he leaned into the touch and smiled, then turning around to face michael._

_"sorry mikey, i would love to but i promised ashton i would watch this new movie with him. the cardboard box trolls or something.." he noticed the saddened expression on michael's face and wrapped his arms around mikey's neck. he leaned in and placed a soft kiss against the lad's lips, pulling away smiling. "i promise i'll go with you next time cutie." michael nodded and smiled, kissing his cute kiwi before grabbing his items and leaving the house._

 

_x-x-x-x_

 

yeah, calum really regretted telling michael no. especially since the plastic trolls movie wasn't what he thought it would be. what he's trying to say is, the movie  _sucked_. he didn't understand how ashton enjoyed it and was giggling at every fucking scene. but he was done, he wanted michael to come back from the club to pick him up. but because he was  _michael,_ and that he  _loved_ drinking, and the fact that it was one in the morning, meant michael wouldn't be home for a while.

"calum!" the kiwi looked up at his curly-headed friend and tilted his head. "dude, you've been staring at the tv for ages. maybe you should go to bed, you can sleep in the guest room." calum nodded and thanked ashton, before heading upstairs to the bedroom. he plugged in his phone, hoping he'd at least get a drunk goodnight text from mikey.

as soon as calum had finished brushing his teeth, he heard his phone go off. he spit out the mouthwash he'd used and ran to grab his phone. he unplugged it and notice he'd gotten a snapchat from mikey. he smiled, expecting a cute 'goodnight' picture, or perhaps a drunk 'gfdnasighret !2s CalPlnam!' (it wouldn't be the first time..) well, he was half right.. michael was drunk. but, well, it wasn't a goodnight snapchat.

it was a picture of michael, his pants pulled down and dick clearly hard underneath his boxers, in what looked like the club bathroom.

_cal im soooo horny_

calum took a weak breath of air and bit his lip. he could feel his pants tightening and began to slowly palm himself. what the  _fuck_ was michael thinking? he knew ashton was right next door, so he had to be so fucking quiet. calum grabbed his pink earphones (he thought they were purple shut up), and plugged them into his phone, just in case michael sent a fucking video.

he quickly snapped a selfie of him pouting, knowing it would drive the red-haired lad wild. he captioned it and sent it, before refreshing the page and waiting for michael to respond.

_awe mikey is horny )):_

he noticed michael had opened it already and had sent another snapchat back. calum bit his lip, not prepared for what he was about to open. he was about to open it when he heard footsteps go by, signaling ashton was still awake. he ran to the door, locking it, before jumping back onto the bed. he tapped his screen, opening the snapchat.  _holy fuck_.

it was michael holding his dick out. calum may or may not have replayed the snapchat, his own member getting hard at the sight. he aimed his phone down towards his boxers, where a tent was clearly forming.

_babe don't do this to me._

he knew michael would reply instantly again, so he refreshed the page. he opened the reply and choked on his breath. mikey took a fucking  **video**. he was slowly stroking his cock, moans being heard. calum was having trouble breathing. they weren't even in the same room, let alone in the same neighborhood, and michael was affecting him so much. calum knew what he had to do.

he aimed the camera down to his cock, tak off his boxers, and pressed the button to record. he began to stroke his cock, letting out a quick, "fuck, daddy." before ending the video. he sent it quickly, knowing michael would kill him once he saw it. he picked up the speed, pumping himself faster, before noticing mikey had sent him another snapchat.

michael had recorded himself pumping his cock much faster, and calum heard a quick moan and a "fuck baby, daddy wants you." calum moaned and covered his mouth, knowing ashton was in the next room. calum's face was flushed red at this point, he was so flustered and needed to be relieved, _now_. he put two of his fingers inside his mouth, and sucked on them, taking a quick picture and captioned it, "got daddy, maybe ill finger myself"

he sent it quickly, before taking his fingers out and bringing one of them to tease his hole. he shuddered and grabbed his phone. he already knew mikey had replied and simply pressed the open button. he opened it, hearing mikey's moans become louder and in a very dominant voice mikey said, "yes baby, finger yourself to me." and so calum happily obliged. he slowly pressed one finger in, his breath hitching at the feeling. sure, he's used to it, but it still feels fucking amazing every time. he added another, scissoring himself open while recording it. "f-fuck daddy, fuck me." _sent_.

another video was sent back and he opened it, hearing michael's breathing becoming more and more uneven, signaling he was close. "yes baby, fuck yourself for daddy.. _shit_." he felt that warm feeling pit in his stomach, knowing he was growing so close, especially with all the fucking dirty talk from mikey. he quickly sent back a video of himself still fingering his hole, breathing ragged, and slowly changing the view to his face, showing his messed up hair, and flustered face. "d-daddy i'm c-close.." he sent it, feeling himself about to cum. but no, he was going to wait for michael. for daddy.

and just like that, he opened the reply from mike, which was a video of moans and cursing, as well as him cumming all over his chest. calum knew he couldn't hold himself back anymore, and dropped his phone, pumping himself while still inserting his fingers inside himself. he let out a "fuck mikey!" before cumming all over his shirt. he laid there for a few seconds, before taking his fingers out and laid back down. he evened out his breathing, before grabbing his phone with whatever energy he had left, taking a quick selfie, captioning it with, "love you mikey *heart eyes emoji*"

the kiwi boy got up and cleaned himself up in the bathroom, before pulling his boxers back on. he tucked himself under the covers and saw a snapchat from michael waiting. he opened it and smiled fondly. it was selfie from a beaming michael. "love you too calpal. *heart emoji*" and with that, he turned off the light and fell fast asleep, michael's selfie still open on his phone screen.

(and maybe ashton may have gotten horny, and wanked off with luke on facetime.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedback much appreciated <33333
> 
> find me on;
> 
> tumblr; slflpoc
> 
> twitter: siflpoc


End file.
